Stamped grids are used to produce electrical connections between individual control units and loads. As a rule, such stamped grids take the form of a plug (plug-in) module, in that the stamped grid is inserted into a housing, fixed in position, and sealed in the housing in a fluid-tight manner. On its ends, the plug module designed in this manner has suitable contact pins by which electrical connections to the individual control units or loads can be produced.
Plug modules of the related art are very expensive to manufacture. Several working steps and additional auxiliary processing materials are required for manufacturing such plug modules in a fluid-tight manner. The plurality of working steps allows corresponding errors to occur, so that proper quality control is necessary.